


(I Fail At Titles - suggestions welcome)

by thingsiwontadmittohavewritten



Series: (The one where I fail at titles and really need suggestions) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - human(ish), Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Barebacking, Because author lacks imagination, Currently NOT an mpreg fic, Derek is older, Implied Alive Hale Family, Knotting, M/M, Non werewolves, Omega Stiles Stilinski, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sheriff's name is John, Stiles is 16 when he and Derek has sex, Underage to some - but not in context of fic, biology fails - just suspend your disbelief, implied possibility of mpreg, socially accepted incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten/pseuds/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When omegas go into heat their closest alpha relative is required to knot them to keep them from hurting, until a heat partner or potential mate can be found. And of course Stiles chose an alpha seven years his senior and all his dad can do about it is a whole lot of nothing if Derek Hale agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I Fail At Titles - suggestions welcome)

**Author's Note:**

> Potentially spoilery:
> 
> In this society when an omega goes into their first heat it's expected that the closest male relative will knot the omega to alleviate the heat pains, but the act itself is in this instance not considered sexual and therefor not viewed as incest. If it creeps you out don't read, as it starts with the sheriff knotting a 12 year old Stiles.
> 
> Then omegas find a heat partner (with whom they have sex) or a potential mate (with whom they don't, as a potential mate can keep the heat manageble by presence and touch). When an omega turns 16 they are required by law to mate on their first heat after, and it is now legal for a mate to knot the omega and potentially impregnate the omega.
> 
> When that's said, this is not an "omegas are property"-fic, and they have the exact same rights as everybody else.

With his fingers buried inside his son, making sure the boy is both sufficiently stretched and wet before he has to let his son’s future mate into the room, he can’t help but think back to the first time the kid – legally old enough at sixteen or not he will always be a kid to John – went into heat and everything that has led to this particular day.

  
  
  


The first time his son went into heat he’s ashamed to admit he’d been so busy with work he’d missed the signs, which was why he came home from a double shift dead on his feet and as he opened the door to his son’s bedroom was met with the pitiful sight of the boy trying to jam his whole hand inside his body, his face contorted in pain and tears streaming down his cheeks. Instinct brought him across the room with no memory of opening his pants and pulling out his dick, sheathing himself inside his son. The boy had started moving instantly, hard, uncoordinated thrusts that had John’s knot forming within seconds in response to both the movements and the smell of despair in the air. When he was finally locked inside the kid he heaved a deep breath, fell forward and immediately passed out.  
Having to call the station for emergency leave with his child attached to his dick was a special kind of humiliating, seeing as he had to admit having been blind to his own boy’s needs, but luckily Marge wasn’t a woman who would tell others about his failures, but would instead either make up a plausible excuse or make it seem that it was planned absence. Either way John could concentrate on getting Stiles through his first heat, and then make sure they could start the process of getting him a proper heat partner.

  


Stiles told him who he wanted as his heat partner, and predictably John threw a fit worthy of any three year old’s worst temper tantrum. He raved and ranted, yelled and screamed but Stiles wouldn’t change his mind, and so John had to formally request if Derek Hale would consider being his son’s heat partner and, should they find themselves compatible, future mate. He almost had a heart attack when Derek Hale gave an affirmative answer and the process of letting the two meet could begin.  
It’s not that John didn’t like the Hales; because he did they were good people and upstanding citizens who donated generously to the community and helped wherever they could. But, and there is always a but, Derek Hale was six or seven years older than his boy and was the town bad boy with a less than flattering reputation. Sure he did the same things his parents and siblings did, but old ladies went to the other side of the road when they saw him and parents kept their children away from him, whispers about how he once tried to burn down his family’s home – with them still inside. Of course John, being the sheriff and all, knew that had been some crazy person with an unhealthy fixation on the Hales in general and Derek in particular, but it didn’t change that the young man still looked more likely to murder you with his bare hands than help you carry your groceries. However, Stiles wanted and it was John’s duty to at least try getting him what he asked for.

  


They met once a month for the next year, always supervised by John and Derek’s mother, Talia, even as they had to get creative around Derek’s rut and the official requirements, but in the end both Stiles and Derek expressed that they wanted to see if they were heat compatible and those arrangement were made too.  
Normally John wouldn’t come to work during Stiles’ heat, seeing as he’d have to knot the kid to alleviate his pain at random times, but the rules required an omega to be at the height of their heat and unknotted when determining the biological compatibility between heat partners, so this time he left for a double shift before Stiles’ heat sat in and didn’t go back before he could meet Derek at the front door.  
As it had the first time the smell of despair and pain hit him hard and combined with the tears on his son’s face he almost lost all resolve and went to untie the boy. He was dressed in a thin shirt and a soft pair of sweat pants and there were angry red welts on his wrists and ankles where he had fought against his restraints. This was all part of the compatibility test to see if Derek could calm the omega enough that he would stop struggling, but all John could see was his boy in pain, but before he could do anything Derek was already there, kneeling beside the bed his hands on Stiles’ face turning it towards him soothing noises coming from his throat. At first Stiles’ eyes were glazed over and looking far away but Derek’s touch and voice seemed to reel him back in, his gaze regaining focus and his tears coming to an abrupt halt. John didn’t really know if he should be glad that it worked or angry, he still hadn’t warmed up to Derek and the thought of the older man being his son’s partner didn’t sit right with him. Not for the first time John wished Stiles’ would’ve chosen someone from his classes, like Lydia or Jackson or maybe even Scott, but Stiles had never wanted anyone but the stoic figure kneeling on his bedroom floor.  
As he was watching Derek’s thumbs started to rub gentle circles along Stiles’ cheekbones and he could see the instant the kid’s body relaxed and he went completely lax in his bed. They remained like that for hours, John standing in the door observing, Stiles lying on the bed eyes glued to Derek’s face and Derek kneeling on the floor eyes equally glued to Stiles, and then he began to talk, loud enough for Stiles to hear but not loud enough for the sheriff, unless he shifted and strained his ears. Which of course he did, he was a worried parent who didn’t think the man in front of him was worthy of his son, but as Derek talked John found himself changing his opinion as Stiles’ smile grew wider and brighter. Eventually he went down stairs – rules be damned – to make dinner and when it was almost done he went back upstairs to get Derek to set the table and find out if his son needed his help anymore. The final nail in the coffin that held John’s resentment towards Derek Hale was when he freed his boy from the restraints and the kid remained clear eyed and refused his knot, declaring he was hungry.  
From then on out John was wholeheartedly behind his kid’s plan of mating with Derek when he was old enough and legally required to do it anyway.

  


Derek went away for school but would always be back to assist Stiles during his heats. He wasn’t allowed to knot the boy, something that was only legal for the closest alpha male relative until an omega came of age, but his presence was calming to the omega and having proven they could both show restraint John even left them alone for short periods of time, giving them a little privacy seeing as they couldn’t spend that much time together outside of Stiles’ heat these days.  
With Derek away Stiles started spending time with the Hales and when the sheriff had night shifts he tended to sleep in one of their guest rooms. It gave John peace of mind that his kid was looked after and didn’t have to be alone time and time again. It even had the added benefit of Stiles’ grade going up until he was at top of his class and was suddenly in the run for scholarships if or when he wanted to go to college. John had always considered himself a proud father but by now he was bursting at the seams with it.

  
  
  


And then finally everything was finalized, stamped and government approved and his son would officially be mated to Derek Hale when the first heat after his sixteenth birthday was over, which of course was why John’s sitting on his son’s bed with his fingers probing the boy’s body to make sure that the kid won’t end up hurt, and satisfied that Stiles is as wet and stretched as John can manage to get him – he’d had to wear Derek’s clothes to even get the omega to slick – he withdraws from the boy and kisses him gently on the forehead. Stiles is miles away rocking back and forth but not really noticing anything beyond the tantalizing little hints of Derek’s smell that has him panting in want, and then there’s nothing until his senses are _flooded_ with Derek, his mate, his forever, and there’s hands all over him, petting his flank, brushing a nipple, warm against his belly and back, down over his ass and thighs before coming back to hold his face and turn it a little to the left, forcing Stiles to focus on the man standing in front of him. It registers that Derek is presumably naked but all his attention is on the heavy cocky right in front of his eyes. He’d never thought he’d find a dick beautiful but he thinks that if he could get his brain back online he would make odes in the honor of Derek’s. It’s _huge_ and awe inspiring and Stiles doesn’t even think before he licks his lips, opens his mouth and just goes for it.  
It elicit a strangled noise from Derek and his hands tangle themselves in Stiles’ hair, but seeing as the man doesn’t try to stop him Stiles simply continues his mission of getting as much as possible into his mouth, and to taste every last inch of Derek’s length. He’s never done this before, heat partners with biological compability aren’t allowed to be naked together because there’s a risk they won’t be able to control themselves, and the subsequent risk of getting an underage omega pregnant is high enough that not even his surprisingly liberal dad would allow it, but what he lacks in skill he makes up for in enthusiasm, and it must work seeing as Derek’s hands are tightening in his hair his entire body going completely rigid before he _shoots_ down Stiles’ throat, and it’s warm and gross and Stiles almost throws up but he sees it through swallowing every last drop, moaning in protest when the flaccid member falls from his mouth and then Derek is there, lips against lips a hot, moist tongue inside his mouth that isn’t Stiles’ own, licking over his teeth, tongue and roof of his mouth, removing all traces of sperm that coated his mouth seconds before, Derek groaning at the taste of himself and Stiles can feel how he starts to slick even more, can almost imagine it dripping from him and then between one blink and the next he’s face down on the bed and strong, warm hands on his hips are yanking his ass up, insistent thighs making their way between his legs forcing him to spread his stance wider, until his knees are at the very edge of the bed.  
He can feel the cool air against his skin, Derek’s hands spreading his cheeks and the most private part of himself is laid open for the world to see. He can feel how it expands and contracts under Derek’s heavy gaze, how every shallow breath he takes pushes more slick forward and out, trying to lure the alpha in by smell alone. Stiles can’t talk, can barely breathe as he lies there under Derek’s scrutiny, but he almost screams when the man leans forward and a hesitant tongue strokes over the sensitive skin of his hole. He makes a noise, he _thinks_ he makes a noise and it’s rewarded with Derek simply plunging inside him, his tongue licking Stiles open in a way that has Stiles’ brain completely whitening out, and he’s lost to the feel of the man behind him.  
Derek’s stubble burns the sensitive skin on his cheeks as the man tries vigorously to bury himself inside Stiles’ heat, his tongue fucking in as deep as it can, licking the walls of his entrance coating them in saliva before it retreats catches on his rim where it probes and tastes and massages, and then Derek’s entire mouth is on him kissing him, biting and licking until Stiles is a shivering, whimpering mess begging for release but unable to touch himself or even get any friction with the way Derek has placed him. He can’t be sure how long Derek keeps going, there’s a clock on the wall opposite the bed but Stiles has no energy to track time, but he does notice when Derek’s fingers decide to join he questing tongue. The digits go further than the tongue could and when Derek finds the bundle of nerves inside him all bets are off and Stiles empties himself without warning or sound on the sheaths beneath him, distantly he can hear words spilling from Derek and feel the hand soothingly stroking his flank while the hand on his ass never relents in its exploration, but all Stiles can concentrate on is how his hole seems to spasm around Derek’s fingers, gripping him tight to lock him inside Stiles’ body, the feel of his cock as it twists and softens and how good it had felt even as something tells him it could’ve been even better.  
Derek doesn’t stop his ministrations but as soon as Stiles is completely soft again he keeps his fingers away from his prostate and goes back to the simple in, out, scissoring he started with. Stiles’ is almost half asleep, blown away by his orgasm and the repetitive motions in his ass when he suddenly feels as if he’s being split in two and having the air punched out of his lungs before he suddenly moves. Having Derek’s cock inside him is infinitely better than his tongue and fingers; he can feel every vein and ridge in it as it is forced inside him, not giving him even a fraction of a second to adjust to the feeling of being full. He remembers those first heats, before Derek, where his dad had to knot him to keep him sane, but if he thought that had been anything like this he’s sorely mistaken. His dad had always been gentle but unmoving, letting Stiles do what he had to, but Derek is like a wild animal chasing his own release not sparing more than a fleeting touch to make sure he doesn’t hurt the man beneath him. He pulls out to the tip and then rams right back in over and over despite Stiles’ body trying to grip him and hold him tight, despite the pained noises falling from Stiles lips that eventually turn to moans and whimpers of pleasure as he adjusts to Derek’s length. Stiles wants it to stop and to last forever but there’s no way to make Derek stop now, the alpha won’t be able to until he has knotted the omega and claimed him and Stiles will just have to lay there and take it.  
The only sounds in the room is Derek’s labored breath, the slap of his balls against Stiles’ skin on the banging of the head board against the wall. Somewhere Stiles knows his dad can hear and know what it means but right now he can’t care, simply holding on for dear life trying not falling down the bed or ramming his head straight into a broken neck against that very head board. The feeling of Derek’s knot is a surprise, somehow he didn’t expect Derek to knot him on the first try, but as it tugs against his rim every time Derek pulls out and the pushes back inside his mouth falls open and his breathing sounds even more ragged than Derek’s even if he’s just laying still letting the other man do all the work. When Derek’s finally too swollen to withdraw he starts pushing deeper, forcing Stiles’ thighs even further apart his hands spreading Stiles’ cheeks to be able to see exactly where they’re connected and then Derek stills and Stiles can feel it, Derek’s cock nestled inside him right against his prostate and it erupts in a fountain of seed that adds to the pressure inside him, Derek’s hips thrusting into him the knot preventing his seed to leave Stiles’ body and then he’s suddenly upright, his ass resting against Derek’s hairy thighs and he has a second to enjoy the coarseness of them against his skin before Derek’s teeth clamps down on the juncture where neck meets shoulder, and he erupts himself as he screams, not sure if it’s in pain or pleasure and then there’s nothing but darkness.  
  
Stiles wakes up face down in a pool of his own come, his neck hurts but his ass is on fire and it feels as if it has been cut in half and then stitched back together without anybody caring for anesthetics or pain meds. It takes a lot to get out of bed and limp towards his bathroom, every ache letting itself known making him move as if he was ninety and half dead. The warm water soothes his aches and by the time he’s dried off there’s nothing left but a hollow feeling of being empty and alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimers
> 
> One day I will learn about br and p - this is not that day.
> 
> Comments and critism welcome


End file.
